Road to Nashville
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = James D. Parriott | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Alan J. Levi | Production = 45406 | Original = 20 October 1976 | Prev = Assault on the Princess | Next = Kill Oscar | Related = }} Jaime poses as a country singer to find a missing OSI agent, and to stop the passing of top-secret information. Summary Jaime's OSI predecessor may have looked "as country as an ear of corn," but the shady characters surrounding Nashville has-been star "Big" Buck Buckly (Hoyt Axton) see right through him, and lock him up in a recording studio made super-secure to stop thieves from faking off with Buck's music. Before she can save her coworker, Jaime must convince everyone she's the lext Loretta Lynn; then, she must break into the studio bionically. But when Buck confronts her at his own recording console, Jaime must be doubly gentle in breaking the bad news that his lady love, Tammy (Fionnula Flanagan) is helping his producer sell state secrets! Not willing to go down without a fight, the crooked record production team burn down the studio with Jaime and her fellow OSIer inside, but Jaime busts them out and races to the concert hall where Buck has been forced to broadcast the final batch of illicit data in the guise of a live concert. With help from everyone on the Side of Right, Jaime stops the bad guys and Buck forgives his lady love, singing a super sappy song just for her to end the episode. Deconstructed Quotes Jaime: So you and Oscar were in intelligence together during Korea? Muffin: Yeah, that's right, only I had the intelligence to get out of this racket after the war. ---- Jaime: They've got to be holding him in that recording studio, because the security's incredible. Oscar: Have you got his picture, Jaime? Jaime: Yeah, I've got it here. Oscar, I got to tell you - this poor guy - if you sent him in here looking like this, it's no wonder he got caught. He looks just like you. Oscar: But that's an OSI requirement, Jaime. We all look alike. ---- Muffin: Well, I don't know, one minute, I'm upstairs, snoozing away, and the next I'm being hauled down here by a couple of my old buddy's guards. I'm going to tell you, sweetheart, you sure know how to make enemies out of friends. ---- (Jaime, Muffin and Bill escaped from the burning studio) Jaime: You all right? Bill: Who are you? Jaime: Jaime Sommers. And the guy in the pajamas here is Muffin Calhoun. We're from the OSI. ---- Trivia * The first episode of the second season showing Jaime holding class in school. * Jaime uses the alias Jodi Lee Sommers. * Guest star Doc Severinson was then best known as Johnny Carson's bandleader on The Tonight Show. * Jamie's flamboyant Western-style suit was designed by well-known tailor Nudie Cohn, owner of Nudie's Rodeo Tailors. The automobile sporting a longhorn hood ornament is one of Nudie Cohn's actual cars. Music *This episode debuts a new version of Joe Harnell's end title theme, establishing the version used for the remainder of the season. A different version was used in "The Return of Bigfoot (Part II)" and "In This Corner, Jaime Sommers", and a brief reversion to Jerry Fielding's theme for "Assault on the Princess." *Jaime sings "Good To Be Alive in the Country" Gaffes CONTINUITY * As Jaime lays unconscious across the audio console, the wide shot shows her facing right. In close-up she is facing left. * After setting fire to the control room, Penn's thugs exit, leaving the door swinging open. But it is closed and locked when Jaime and Muffin wake up and try to escape. Nitpicks * During the opening sequence, Buck Buckley is onstage at the Grand Old Opry, playing his guitar and singing, but his guitar does not appear to be plugged into an amplifier. * When Jaime prepares to investigate Buck's studio, she jumps over the electric fence. The leaping sound effect begins prematurely. * While undercover as Jodi Lee, nobody recognizes Jaime as former top five tennis pro. * Buck Buckley's Nashville estate is landscaped with tropical foliage that would not survive the climate in Tennessee. Credits * Fionnula Flanagan is misspelled as "Fionnuala Flanagan" (the misspelling is retained here per our Credit Reflection policy. * In the classroom scenes, the girl strumming the guitar is referred to as "Patty," but the end credits list no such character. However, there is a billing for a character that is never referred to in the episode: "Stacy" played by Stacey O'Brien. Presumably, "Stacy" and "Patty" are the same. This conjecture is aided by the fact that Stacey O'Brien returns later in "Deadly Ringer"; click on her name for more information. Gallery Image:Buck_buckley3.jpg|Buck Buckley in concert Image:Fence_leap.jpg|Bionic leap over electric fence 204